


Eternal love

by HeddaGab



Series: Eternal love [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeddaGab/pseuds/HeddaGab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by 5x02 “The Price” GQ scene<br/>It's kind of a one shot currently but it may grow into a collection of them over time, all having the same underlying theme -eternal love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal love

Regina waved her hand and glamored Belle. She was still working on finding a way to save Robin, yes, but Regina didn’t want the bookworm - _quite nice actually, maybe i have misjudged her_ \- to listen at what she had to say next. Not that she cared much about her feelings - _i’m trying to be nice but i haven’t forgotten. You bastard_ \- but she cared about her own image very much.

_No one can ever find out._

She looked at the man lying before her eyes, pale, practically breathless. _I cannot feel sympathy for you, you are the root of all my problems, always have been, always will be._ “Stop blaming other people for your mistakes Regina”. Suddenly Emma’s voice popped into her mind. Her heart clenched, she could barely draw a breath and then....she broke to tears. Hot streams of desparation running across her face, falling on the slick silk shirt of the man who symbolised her past- _still, so still, almost dormant, like her Evil Queen. But she’ll wake up, like him, from day to day. Won’t she? Won’t **he**?_

She grabbed the colar of his suit and drew her mouth close to his ear. She brushed her breasts to his chest and suddenly chills went through her spine, her nipples hardened instantly. _I’ve missed you. I always miss you at the strangest of times, why do I keep doing that to myself?_ His cologne enamored her. “Wake up” she wispered. “You would enjoy seeing me like this you malevolent imp. My body still craves your touch” Nothing. No movement, even his heartbeat was so faint she could barely acknowledge it.

She drew her misty eyed gaze to look at his face. He seemed....serene. _We’ve never been serene Rumple. You cannot do this to me. We will be serene only alive, both of us. Or else you’ll die agonising in my own hands, you’d promised me that, you’d promised me that you fucking bastard!_ She put her hands around his neck and instantly closed her eyes to savour the moment. Her lips parted a bit, her arousal was evident. “I have the upper hand now Rumple. How do you like that?”, she said softly, smiling coyly afterwards.

Still, no movement, no retort, nothing. _I fucking hate your guts. Even now you’re letting me down. Even now you are hurting me_. She removed her hands, stood up and resumed her Evil Queen body posture. Anger filled every pore of hers, surged through her body and she stared at him like she wanted to direct all that anger though her eyes into killing him. _Open your brown eyes and face me you coward._

She knew she had no choise. She knew and that made her angrier. “I have loved you like no other you pathetic little man!” she yelled misty eyed and furious. It seemed like an emotional hurricane had taken over the little space. “Do you hear me? Do you? And you get to mock me and reject me and use me. You get to detach from the darkness. You....” _No movement_. She exhaled deeply, clenched her fists and while she knealt in front of his body, she forcefully dropped them on his chest. “You don’t get to do this! You don’t get to leave me! We will end this together. No matter what. That’s what you’ve promised me. That’s what you’ve promised me....”

Silence. Then almost a whisper broke out...”My eternal love....I need you....”

Her voice trembled. She felt exausted. _Why do I always do that to myself? I can’t keep this up. I can’t. What we have is not real. It’s just an illusion, my elaborate illusion. Robin is real. Robin is my happy ending. Robin!_ She suddenly opened her eyes and regained consiousness of where she was and why she came there in the first place. She remembered Belle and energetically stood up. Before she went to her, she leaned upon his face in a haste and tried to mentally savor his image. _Even now you’ll have no idea. Figures._ She turned around, waved her hand to undo the spell and walked anxiously towards the pretty little girl. “Have you found anything?”

Rumplestiltskin’s body was at the same condition as it had been every day since he lost his darkness. One could now see the stains of tears on his shirt, sure, and even some on his face. But everything else was exactly the same. Eventhough the tears on his face took a long time to evaporate. Nothing had changed. All was normal.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to write a GQ fanfic. Comments are always welcomed of course


End file.
